Just so Alice
by Love-Fandom03
Summary: Alice has foreseen Johanna and her antics for months and now that their paths have crossed, she isn't going to waste any time. One shot/possible sequel. Alice/OC FemXFem


Hey readers. So I've just stared watching Orange is the new black and Lorna Morello reminded me so much of Alice and so I decided to write a one shot.

* * *

"Hey, are you Johanna?" Asked a high pitched sweet voice that sounded almost musical. When has anyone sounded that good in this place? I stopped and turned around to view the person from which the voice belong to.

She was breath taking. Pallid skin in a Snow White kind of way. Honey eyes; I didn't even realise anyone could have that coloured eyes. She has short black pixie hair and was a few inches shorter than me.

"Nobody's called me that in a while." I told her honestly, trying not to get myself too carried away. The last time I physically ogled a girl in the gym changing rooms, she became my girlfriend and I couldn't shake her for 2 months. She smiled effortlessly and I swear it was making my chest tighten; either that or I'd stopped breathing and my lungs hurt.

"What do they call you?" She purred, I watched as her eyes travelled down my practically naked body slowly. Is she checking me out?

"Depends who they are." I shrugged and her eyes flashed up to mine. I smirked at the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm Alice." She murmurs quietly, getting closer to me and keeping her eyes on my lips. I could feel how cold she was, even through her clothes and it made it almost hotter. She's like a china doll. She placed her hands on either side of my bare waist and pressed a small kiss to my chin before trailing down the right side of my neck to collarbone. My entire nether regions contracted dangerously and I almost moaned at the very feeling.

We Alice, you just made my Monday a whole lot better.

I lifted her chin and before she could say anything, I pressed my lips to hers hungrily and placed both hands on her petite behind; pulling our bodies as close together as they could get. I'm so glad that I decided to wear my red lace set of underwear today, not that I thought for a second I'd get laid just after first period.

We'll just have to be fast, I didn't have any problem with people walking in, the majority of my gym class watch me change and so I doubt they'd really mind but Alice might not be as daring as she lets on.

She pushed me back against the locker and her hands wondered hastily up my abs and she grasped my beasts in her hands; massaging them. Jesus. I moaned softly and brought my hands up to her lower back; gripping onto the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it up over her head. Her lips reattached themselves to my neck immediately and I looked down at her stunning physique as she sucked and licked at my neck and brought her hands back up to my chest. She definitely knows what she's doing and man was it sexy. I can barely remember the last time I fucked at girl who wasn't bi curious.

Her body was perfect. She was hour glass shaped and thin but not deathly, you couldn't see her rib cage basically. She had flawless skin, completely clear like a blank canvas and she wore satin plum bra which contrasted fiercely and I desperately wanted to remove it. I wanted to show her more than a great time and considered breaking this off and inviting her back to mine. I had visions of pummeling her cunt with a dildo so badly that her orgasm high lasted for days.

"We should go." She breathed rigidly into my neck before trailing her kisses down to my breasts. If she's read my mind then I am totally up for skipping school today and shagging her instead; it's sort of educational. "Your gym teacher is coming." She murmured through kisses.

"He's not the only one." I retorted, smiling widely. She bent down and swiftly grabbed her t-shirt before standing to her full height and craned her neck so that when she brought her lips back to my skin; it was just behind my ears. I don't think anyone has ever kissed my there and I don't know why, it feels fucking amazing. "Shit." I breathed, feeling her press her t-shirt into me. I'm not putting that back on her, it's too much torture.

Before I even had the chance to take it and throw it to the ground again, she pulled back; looking me up and down again before flashing me a grin. "I'll see you around." She told me, she turned and pulled her t-shirt back on and didn't look back again as she exited the changing rooms. I leaned against the lockers for supported and I scoffed at myself and tried to regain control over my breathing. I am definitely seeing her around. Damn.

* * *

Just so Alice is basically a one shot, I've got no issues with turning it into a proper story or sequel of one shots. Just let me know, and tell me what you think.


End file.
